The present invention relates to a fork assembly for a bicycle. More particularly, the invention relates to a fork and a lower bearing assembly configured for use in the fork assembly.
Most bicycles include a front fork that is rotatable to turn a front wheel. The fork typically includes two fork blades, and the front wheel is rotatably supported between the two fork blades. The fork blades are coupled at one end to form a crown, and a steerer tube typically extends from the crown. The steerer tube is rotatably supported within a head tube by at least two bearings, an upper bearing and a lower bearing. The head tube is coupled to and comprises a portion of a frame of the bicycle, and the bearings allow the fork to rotate relative to the head tube and frame. Generally, a handle bar is attached to the steerer tube to allow a rider to rotate the fork and steer the bicycle.